And Yet, You Still Love Me
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: Is a summary really needed? The title says it all. Just read and enjoy.


**Author Notes at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

* * *

She never knew how it happened. He completely blindsided her with his answer. Did he really mean it? Or was it just a ploy to get her to lower her guard? She chuckled when that thought crossed her mind. Like _he_ could really make a plan to fool her. She'd known everything about him. Her mind continuously played that small scene in her head, over and over, again and again, until she saw everything, from every angle her mind could conceive, and she could see he really meant the words. His brown eyes always seemed to be depressed, but when she saw them when he said those words, she saw his eyes filled with love, compassion, softness, and understanding.

She knew he had seen everything. He could see under the façade that she put on in public, and sometimes when at home as well. Her heart had ached to hear those words, which she never thought anyone would ever say to her, and yet, he did. She smiled as she saw him asleep on the couch.

'_Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow.'_ She placed a blanket over him and smiled once more. "I love you too, Shinji-kun. Sweet dreams." She walked back into her room, happy that could have someone like him in her life.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Scene Change %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

If there was one thing she truly hated, it was mornings. The sun would always wake her up (before her alarm did, anyways). She groggily sat up, yawning widely, and stretched, and smiled when she remembered what she was going to do today. She got out of bed and grabbed the clothes she was going to wear for that day, and she walked out of her room, and into the bathroom, intent on getting a shower.

After setting the water to the temperature she enjoyed, she stepped in, letting the water cascade down her curvaceous body. She knew Shinji would most definitely enjoy her body. She felt a blush slowly appear on her face as she thought of it, but she did not deny it any longer. She loved him, plain and simple.

After washing her hair and body, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, and began drying herself with a towel. _'I wonder how he'll react when I tell him. Perhaps he'll smile and hold me. I do like being in his arms. For one who seems scrawny and weak, he definitely has muscle, and he doesn't flaunt it._

She finished drying herself, and put on her clothes. Nothing fancy, just a pair of black lacy panties, with a matching bra. She put on a black t-shirt, and a pair of aquamarine shorts.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. She sat down in a chair a few feet from the couch and watched Shinji for a few minutes, before he began to stir. It took Shinji a few minutes to realize he fell asleep on the couch the night before. He slowly sat up and yawned widely. He turned and saw _her_ looking at him.

"G-good morning…"

"Good morning to you too, Shinji-kun."

Shinji stared at her. Had she just added kun to his name? Well, he liked it.

"I have something I want to tell you Shinji," she said, as she got up from her seat, and walked over to him, and lowered herself slightly, so her face was leveled with his. "I wanted to say…" She trailed off here for a minute, before she looked him in the eyes. "I wanted to say, that I love you too, Shinji-kun." She had said it and it wasn't a dream.

"I know. I love you too." Shinji gently took her closer and held her in his arms, and he smiled.

"You could have chosen any woman you wanted, and yet, you chose me. Why?" She wanted to know, desperately.

"You let me see the real you, Asuka. It's that simple." Her eyes watered slightly when he said that.

"You know everything, yet you still love me."

* * *

**A/N - Well, I wrote this for two reasons. First, I have writer's block on my Love Hina Story, and secondly, this had been in my head for quite some time. Anyways, review. I'm not going to threaten you guys for reviews, I'm too tired to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
